Budaya dan Ibukota
by Melvin Hann
Summary: Setidaknya hari ini Arthur sudah mempelajari sedikit hal dari Alfred tentang bagaimana caranya untuk tetap menjadi diri sendiri di tengah pesatnya perkembangan modernitas yang sedikit menyentil ego individu di dalamnya. Arthur hanya dapat berharap agar dia tetap dapat menjaga dirinya sendiri di kota ini. WARN : Gaje, little bit of shounnen-ai.


**Budaya dan Ibukota**

 **Disclaimer : Hidekaz Himaruya**

 **Rated : K atau T (?)**

 **Warning : AU!, OOC, Miss typo, (Hint) Shounnen-ai, EYD is amberegul, bahasa nyampur**

 **Don't like? Don't read!**

 **Saya tidak mengharuskan ataupun memaksa anda untuk membaca cerita ini.**

 **.**

 **.**

Bunyi kertas yang bergesekan serta goresan mata pulpen menemani kesunyian di salah satu ruang kelas yang ada di EF Academy. Ruang yang memiliki interior kelas yang cukup eksentrik dibandingkan ruang kelas pada umumnya. Hal itu bukanlah hal yang aneh mengingat sekolah ini merupakan salah satu sekolah bertaraf internasional yang berada di jantung kota New York.

Tepat di bagian deret ketiga dari depan nampak seorang pemuda tengah duduk sendirian. Nama lengkapnya Arthur Kirkland, ia merupakan seorang pemuda yang cukup beruntung karena mendapat kesempatan untuk menjadi salah satu siswa yang terpilih untuk mengikuti program pertukaran pelajar yang diadakan oleh sekolah elit tersebut.

Awalnya Arthur juga tidak menyangka bahwa, ia yang hanya seorang pelajar biasa bahkan dari sekolah yang amat sederhana di salah satu perkampungan di pinggiran kota Edinburgh, Skotlandia mendapat kesempatan emas tersebut. Meskipun begitu, memang prestasi Arthur di bidang akademik patut diacungi jempol, tapi tetap saja ini seperti sebuah kejutan tersendiri baginya.

Kembali lagi kepada Arthur yang tengah asyik dengan rutinitasnya berupa mencoret-coret kertas gambar secara acak, tiba-tiba pintu kelas diketuk beberapa kali, Arthur mendongakkan kepalanya sekilas untuk melihat sejenak ke arah ambang pintu. Disana nampak berdiri dengan santainya sosok Alfred atau lengkapnya Alfred F. Jones yang merangkap sebagai teman sekelasnya selama program pertukaran pelajar.

Alfred menyenderkan tubuhnya pada kusen pintu dan tersenyum sumringah ke arah Arthur. Yang mendapat perhatian hanya memandang bosan kepada Alfred.

"Hai Artie! _Gak_ pulang ya?"

Alfred beranjak dari posisinya dan berjalan memasuki kelas sembari memainkan botol air mineral yang berada di tangan kirinya. Arthur mendengus singkat untuk merespon pertanyaan dari Alfred. Cukup sangsi juga menjawabnya, mengingat pertanyaan dari teman merangkap anggota kebanggaan team football ini cukup klasik. Bukannya ingin bersikap ketus terhadap teman sendiri, hanya saja Arthur bukanlah orang yang suka berbasa-basi.

"Kalau masih ada disini, berarti aku masih belum pulang kan? Serius deh kau harus belajar bagaimana cara membuka topik pembicaraan yang lebih baik. Dan sekali lagi aku katakan padamu _brat_ , berhenti memanggilku Artie!"

Arthur menjawab dengan sinis sembari merapikan peralatan gambar berupa sketchbook A4 serta drawing pen yang ada di atas meja.

"Oke untuk kali ini saja aku akan memanggilmu Arthur meski tidak ikhlas, dan astaga Arthur, aku sudah bilang kan kalau pertanyaan seperti itu biasa dilontarkan disini. Kau jangan sewot begitu dong."

Alfred menjawab dengan santai. Ia menghentikan langkah kakinya tepat di hadapan Arthur.

"Kali ini aku sangat malas membahas panggilan anehmu itu. Dan ya, maaf saja, di kampung halamanku, pertanyaan seperti itu tidak terlalu penting dan jarang digunakan. Kami lebih sering melontarkan kalimat 'hei, ayo kita pulang bersama' atau yang sebagainya."

Arthur menjelaskan panjang lebar menggunakan aksen britishnya yang kental serta gesture yang cukup lucu di mata Alfred. Alfred terkekeh singkat melihat tingkah temannya yang satu ini. Sembari mendengarkan penjelasan Arthur, seketika Alfred teringat peristiwa pertama kali ketika ia mengenal Arthur.

Dulu, sekitar satu setengah bulan yang lalu ketika Arthur baru pindah ke sekolahnya, Alfred tidak terlalu tertarik dengan kepribadian pemuda di hadapannya. Penampilan Arthur saat itu biasa saja, rambut pirang ikal yang dipotong rapi, pakaian yang licin tanpa kerutan namun tidak terlihat culun, bahkan sepatu warna hitam dengan garis putih di bagian depan. Sungguh bukan hal yang menarik bagi Alfred, tidak menarik untuk dijadikan teman ataupun dijadikan bahan bully-nya bersama geng team footballnya di kelas. Pengecualian untuk alis ulat bulu yang dimiliki pemuda Britania Raya tersebut, itu diluar pembahasan lagi bagi Alfred.

Tapi semua pandangan itu berubah ketika Alfred melihat sendiri bagaimana seorang Arthur Kirkland mempresentasikan tentang bagaimana kebiasaan masyarakat di kampung halaman masing-masing.

' _Masyarakat di tempatku jauh lebih sopan dibandingkan dengan yang disini. Menurutku mereka jauh lebih baik dan tidak saling menjatuhkan. Mereka juga terbiasa berbicara dengan sopan dan halus pada siapapun. Setiap ada individu yang terkena masalah ataupun insiden yang kurang menyenangkan, mereka juga akan saling tolong-menolong, mengumpulkan dana santunan ataupun tenaga kepada yang tertimpa masalah. Kalau disini sepertinya lebih suka hidup sendiri, menutup mata terhadap permasalahan orang lain. Diluar masalah teknologi dan fasilitas, aku tidak terlalu suka dengan tempat ini._ '

Untaian kalimat yang saat itu dilontarkan Arthur mengundang cibiran keras oleh seluruh penghuni kelas. Meski tidak semua, hanya satu orang yang tersenyum miring mendengarnya. Orang itu tentu adalah Alfred, meski sedikit kesal dengan apa yang diucapkan Arthur, tapi nyatanya itu memang benar.

Semenjak peristiwa itu, hampir mayoritas kelas kurang menyukai sosok Arthur, terkecuali Alfred. Meski ada banyak orang yang tidak menyukainya, Arthur tetap menjalani kehidupannya seperti biasa, menganggap semua yang terjadi padanya sebagai bentuk respon masyarakat kota terhadap kaum minoritas dari perdesaan di Inggris seperti dirinya.

"Sebelumnya aku hampir tidak percaya bahwa di tengah perkembangan zaman yang begitu pesat seperti ini, ternyata masih ada orang yang berpikir primitif sepertimu Arthur. Sepertinya arus globalisasi tidak bisa mengikis isi kepalamu ya."

Alfred menyampirkan tasnya dan mengeluarkan teh hijau dalam kemasan botol dan menyerahkannya kepada Arthur.

"Berapa?"

Arthur melirik teh dihadapannya sebentar kemudian beralih kepada temannya.

"Gratis, bukankah kau bilang kalau kehidupan di desamu menganut 'memberi seikhlasnya tanpa pamrih?"

Alfred tersenyum kemudian menggeser botol teh dihadapannya agar menjadi lebih dekat dengan Arthur.

"Ambil saja, sebelum aku berubah pikiran dan meminta uang gantinya."

Arthur menghela nafas singkat, kemudian mengangguk dan mengambil botol di hadapannya. Alfred tersenyum sumringah kemudian ia menarik kursi di dekatnya, dan duduk tepat di hadapan Arthur.

"Apa yang kau kerjakan?"

Alfred tanpa basa-basi langsung membuka topik pembicaraan.

"Aku baru saja memikirkan konsep untuk tugas poster. Apa kau ada ide?"

Arthur menatap Alfred sebentar kemudian beralih kepada papan putih yang berada di depan kelas. Alfred terdiam sebentar merespon pertanyaan Arthur. Mimik wajahnya nampak menggambarkan bahwa ia tengah berfikir keras. Tak kunjung mendapat jawaban yang diinginkan, Arthur mengalihkan atensi kepada pemuda berkacamata di hadapannya.

"Bukankah tugasnya masih dikumpulkan minggu depan?"

Alfred balik bertanya sembari mengerutkan kedua alisnya. Arthur menepuk dahinya pelan. Dia tidak habis pikir dengan pemuda di hadapannya saat ini. Menurut yang dapat dideskripsikan oleh Arthur, Alfred merupakan salah satu anggota football yang menjadi tangan kanan kapten tim. Terkadang aktivitas olahraganya itu lah yang membuat Alfred mengabaikan tugas sekolah mereka. Arthur akui bahwa sesungguhnya Alfred bukanlah orang yang bodoh, hanya saja penyakit malasnya itu seperti tidak bisa dihilangkan. Arthur menghela nafas sebentar dan kembali bersuara.

"Aku tahu kalau waktu pengumpulan tugas itu minggu depan, tapi apa kau tidak ada inisiatif untuk mengerjakannya mulai dari sekarang? Aku heran apa semua orang kota seperti kau? Selalu menunda kewajiban hanya untuk aktivitas hiburan yang kau lakukan?"

Arthur nampak terengah-engah ketika berhasil menyelesaikan kalimatnya. Alfred terdiam sebentar kemudian tertawa lepas mendengar penuturan yang disampaikan oleh Arthur.

Temannya yang satu ini memang begitu jujur mengenai isi kepalanya. Mungkin memang inilah yang membuat Alfred begitu tertarik untuk berteman dengan Arthur dibanding teman-teman sekelasnya yang lain.

"Oh ayolah Arthur, tugas itu bisa dikerjakan dengan cara digital. Tinggal pakai Photoshop dan Corel Draw semuanya bisa selesai sekejap mata saja kok."

Alfred berkata dengan entengnya sambil menjentikkan jarinya tepat di hadapan Arthur.

"Maaf saja, aku sudah terbiasa mengerjakan tugas seperti itu dengan tangan. Aku mana bisa mengerjakannya dengan cara digital. Tahu cara memakai aplikasinya saja tidak."

Arthur menjawab dengan kesal. ' _Apa ia lupa kalau aku cuma bisa mengetik untuk laporan saja? mana bisa menggunakan aplikasi semacam itu._ ' Arthur membatin sebal.

"Oh iya aku lupa, kau saja masih sering pinjam laptopku untuk mengerjakan tugas. Baiklah nanti aku akan mengajarkanmu bagaimana memanfaatkan aplikasi editor. Kalau kau menguasainya, maka tugas yang kau kerjakan akan semakin mudah dan cepat selesai."

Alfred menjelaskan dengan bangga. Mungkin di bidang akademik Arthur berada di atasnya, tapi kalau urusan teknologi dia yang terbaik.

"Baiklah, terima kasih Jones. Oh iya ngomong-ngomong masalah itu, apa aku boleh tanya tentang pendapatmu?"

"Tentu, dalam hal apa? Kalau kau tanya tentang pelajaran, maka aku langsung menyerah saja."

Alfred mengangkat kedua tangannya ke udara membuat gestur tidak sanggup. Arthur tertawa singkat melihatnya.

"Tentu saja bukan, ini tentu di luar pelajaran. Ini mengenai diriku, apa menurutmu aku terlalu kaku dan menyebalkan?"

Arthur bertanya dengan wajah yang sedikit tertunduk. Manik emeraldnya pun ikut meredup.

"Kenapa kau tiba-tiba bertanya seperti itu Art?"

Alfred mengernyitkan dahinya pelan. Tidak biasanya Arthur bertanya mengenai dirinya sendiri. Setaunya Arthur merupakan contoh orang yang masa bodo dengan lingkungan sekitar, dan kali ini tiba-tiba Arthur bertanya mengenai gambaran dirinya sendiri terhadap orang lain? Seperti bukan Arthur saja pikir Alfred.

"Tidak juga, menurutku kau hanya terlalu jujur. Memangnya kenapa?"

Alfred menjawab singkat sembari memperhatikan reaksi yang dikeluarkan oleh teman sekelasnya.

"Aku bingung dengan keadaanku sekarang, apakah salah menjadi orang yang jujur dan terbuka disini? Meski aku tidak terlalu peduli, tetapi rasanya sangat berbeda dengan kampung halaman tempat aku tinggal dulu. Disana aku terbiasa berkata jujur dan saling tolong menolong dalam mengerjakan sesuatu. Kalau disini rasanya sungguh berbeda dengan kampung halamanku."

Arthur menutup kedua matanya sembari menghela nafas pelan. Selang beberapa detik ia kembali membuka kedua matanya. Netra sewarna hazel itu mengarahkan atensinya kepada jendela yang terletak kurang lebih dua setengah meter dibagian kiri di tempat ia saat ini duduk.

Jendela tersebut berbentuk persegi panjang dengan bentuk setengah lingkaran di bagian atas serta memiliki ornamen berbahan dasar metalik di bagian bingkainya khas arsitektur era postmodern. Dari jendela berukuran panjang kurang lebih satu meter dan lebar setengah meter tersebut, Arthur dapat melihat secara langsung keadaan lapangan tengah sekolah yang biasanya digunakan untuk upacara memperingati event-event penting.

Saat itu memang waktu telah menunjukkan pukul lima sore. Hanya segelintir siswa yang masih berada di sekolah untuk melakukan kegiatan ekstrakurikuler ataupun kelas tambahan.

Alfred mengikuti arah pandangan Arthur, ia mencoba mencari objek pengamatan Arthur. Selang beberapa detik akhirnya ia bersuara lagi.

"Menurutku itu bukan hal yang benar ataupun salah. Kau hanya menerapkan apa yang menjadi bentuk kebiasaan di kampung halamanmu. Begitu juga dengan orang-orang disini, kami juga menerapkan sesuatu yang sudah menjadi kebiasaan di sini. Kedua hal tersebut baru menjadi masalah ketika saling bertemu dan bersinggungan."

Alfred memberikan jeda dalam penjelasan yang ia berikan sembari menunggu respon yang akan diberikan oleh Arthur. Sesuai ekspektasi, Arthur mengalihkan atensinya kepada Alfred. Dengan mimik wajah yang cukup serius dan tatapan mata yang lurus mengarah ke lensa kacamata yang saat ini digunakan Alfred untuk membingkai mata pengidap silinder miliknya.

"Aku yakin kau tahu bahwa kota-kota besar seperti New York atau yang lainnya merupakan tempat yang sangat rawan mendapat pengaruh globalisasi. Gaya hidup, pola pikir serta kebiasaan global lama-kelamaan menjadi suatu kebiasaan disini. Menggunakan sesuatu yang serba instan, menjadi manusia yang individual atau bahkan menumbuhkan sikap hedonisme bukan hal yang menjadi aib lagi disini."

Alfred memutus penjelasannya dan kembali bersuara.

"Aku ingin minum sebentar, terlalu banyak memberikan penjelasan padamu membuatku kurang cairan bahkan hampir mati dehidrasi."

Arthur memutar bola matanya bosan dengan penjelasan yang menurutnya hiperbolis dari Alfred. Alfred dengan semangat membuka botol air mineral yang dibawanya dan kemudian meminumnya dengan rakus. Setelah beberapa tegukan keras, akhirnya Alfred mengakhiri aktivitasnya dan kembali menatap Arthur.

"Terkadang hidup di ibukota memang terlihat menyenangkan karena ketersediaan berbagai macam kebutuhan, fasilitas dan yang lainnya. Tapi sayang karena segala kemudahan itu malah membuat sisi buruk manusia semakin menjadi-jadi. Dari semua hal yang sudah terjadi itu, siapa yang patut kita salahkan? Globalisasi? Tentu tidak, karena dari globalisasi juga kita dapat terbantu dari berbagai macam sektor. Sekarang aku memberikanmu kesempatan untuk berpendapat Arthur!"

Alfred memainkan kedua tangannya seolah memberi gestur kepada Arthur untuk turut menyampaikan pendapat yang ada di dalam benaknya.

"Menurutku? Yang salah tentu masyarakatnya. Seharusnya sebagai manusia yang merupakan makhluk hidup paling sempurna, mereka dapat menggunakan akal pikiran mereka dengan baik dan tidak terbawa arus globalisasi seperti kebanyakan orang sekarang. Menerapkan nilai-nilai budaya bukan merupakan hal yang sepenuhnya salah bagiku. Apa salahnya menerapkan prinsip tolong-menolong dalam melakukan beberapa hal kemasyarakatan?"

Arthur memberikan jeda pada penjelasannya. Ternyata memang benar seperti apa kata Alfred tadi kalau memberikan penjelasan sepanjang itu dapat membuat kerongkongannya kering kerontang. Arthur membuka botol teh hijau yang tadi dibawakan oleh Alfred, memilih untuk meneguknya secara perlahan dan tidak sekaligus, Arthur bersiap melanjutkan penjelasannya tadi.

"Aku sebagai warga asli Britania sama sekali tidak keberatan dalam menerapkan kebiasaan orang-orang Britania dalam bersosial. Meski kuakui ada beberapa pendapat yang mengatakan bahwa orang-orang kami terlalu kaku seperti kalian, aku sama sekali tidak malu dengan identitas bangsaku sendiri."

Arthur berkata dengan sangat yakin. Alfred terkekeh pelan mendengar penuturan dari Arthur, memang seperti dugaan awalnya kalau Arthur merupakan contoh orang yang dapat menarik perhatian hanya dengan penuturan singkat yang diberikannya.

"Tapi, masalah terbesarnya terdapat di dalam individu itu sendiri. Tidak semua individu merasa percaya diri untuk mempertahankan budaya-budaya lokal bangsanya dalam bermasyarakat. Kebanyakan dari mereka merasa nilai-nilai budaya saat ini terlihat ketinggalan zaman dan kuno, terutama pada arus globalisasi saat ini, ketika seluruh kebudayaan dan kebiasaan di dunia hampir menjadi satu."

Arthur mendengus mendengar penjelasan dari Alfred, menurutnya sudut pandang tersebut begitu idealis dan serakah. Arthur hampir saja memotong penjelasan dari Alfred jika saja Alfred kembali bersuara setelah sebelumnya menutup mulut Arthur dengan telapak tangan kanannya.

"Nah titik penyelesaiannya kembali lagi kepada kita, bagaimana caranya kita sebagai tunas muda dunia dapat menerima perkembangan dari berbagai belahan dunia dalam berbagai macam aspek tanpa melupakan nilai-nilai budaya yang telah kita miliki sebagai identitas diri kita sendiri. Cukup mengambil perkembangan yang baiknya saja, perkembangan yang mengarah ke hal buruk tentu harus kita tinggalkan. Kupikir kita sudah cukup dewasa untuk memilah mana yang baik dan buruk. Bagaimana menurutmu Arthur?"

Alfred melipat kedua tangannya di dada dan menyandarkan punggungnya pada kursi yang saat ini tengah ia duduki. Arthur terdiam mendengar penjelasan Alfred. Mungkin bagi beberapa orang, penjelasan yang dilontarkan oleh Alfred tidak berbeda jauh dengan tugas essay anak SD mengenai globalisasi. Hal yang membuatnya takjub adalah bagaiman Alfred dapat menuturkan sesuatu yang berkaitan dengan permasalahan yang saat ini dihadapi Arthur serta bagaimana sudut pandang yang diberikan oleh Alfred untuk menyikapinya.

Jujur, awalnya Arthur hanya menganggap Alfred sebagai anggota tim football yang memiliki rutinitas tidur siang selama mata pelajaran Sejarah Perkembangan Dunia di kelas. Ternyata temannya dapat perpikir kritis dalam keadaan-keadaan tertentu.

"Meski benci mengatakannya, tapi kuakui kali ini aku satu pemikiran denganmu Jones, kupikir kepalamu hanya berisi cara mencetak poin dalam kejuaraan football."

Arthur terkikik pelan, melihat reaksi Alfred yang mulai berubah mimik wajahnya.

"Hei, setidaknya aku tahu kalau Skandinavia itu bukan negara, melainkan satu kawasan negara yang terdiri atas Swedia, Finlandia, Denmark, Norwegia dan Islandia. Jangan berfikir bahwa mentang-mentang aku sering ikut kejuaraan nasional, sampai-sampai aku tidak pernah berfikir mengenai perkembangan dunia ataupun masalah pelajaran."

Alfred berkata panjang lebar sambil menunjuk-nunjuk pucuk hidung Arthur. Arthur tersenyum miring melihat kelakuan teman ajaibnya yang satu ini.

"Terserah kau saja, setidaknya kau harus tahu bagaimana etika ketika berbicara dengan orang lain, walaupun itu teman sepantaranmu. Sudahlah aku mau pulang saja."

Arthur beranjak dari tempat duduknya dan menyampirkan tas ranselnya di punggung. Alfred mendecih kemudian ikut beranjak.

"Baiklah akan aku mulai dengan menerapkan etika bagaimana bertamu dengan baik dan benar ke flatmu Art."

"Baik, aku akan diam saja di dalam ketika kau datang Tuan Jones. Terima Kasih."

Arthur mengakhiri pembicaraan dan berjalan meninggalkan kelas diikuti Alfred yang berjalan disampingnya yang sibuk menggerutu.

Setidaknya hari ini Arthur sudah mempelajari sedikit hal dari Alfred tentang bagaimana caranya untuk tetap menjadi diri sendiri di tengah pesatnya perkembangan modernitas yang sedikit menyentil ego individu di dalamnya. Arthur hanya dapat berharap agar dia tetap dapat menjaga dirinya dan tetap dalam proses menjadi individu yang lebih baik lagi.

 **.**

 **,**

 **THE END**

 _* ) Cerita di tulis ulang setelah diikutkan salah satu lomba di kampus wkwkwk, daripada mubazir yawda saya aplot. Akhir kata sekian dan terima kasih._


End file.
